The present invention relates to an electrical connector system which comprises an electrical connector with a fastening attachment and a panel with a complementary hole, more particularly to an electrical connector system for conveniently and accurately engaging with another electrical connector.
Auxiliary fastening devices such as screws are normally used to mount an electrical connector to a panel, but these make the assembly or disassembly process troublesome. An electrical connector which has a fastening attachment is desired to meet the requirements of mass production. Such an electrical connector is shown in FIG. 6. The electrical connector 50 comprises an elongated insulative housing 501 and a fastening portion 502 projecting rearwardly from the insulative housing 501. A pair of fixing wings 503 respectively depends from opposite top and bottom edges of the fastening portion 502. A retaining portion 504 outwardly extends from a distal end of each fixing wing 503, forming a pair of spaces 505 within the acute angles defined by the fixing wings 503 and the retaining portions 504. A projection 507 extends outwardly from an inward edge of each slit 506. In assembly, an upper edge 512 and a lower edge 513 of a slot 511 in a conductive panel 51 are respectively secured in the angle spaces 505 between the fixing wings 503 and the retaining portions 504.
The fixing wings 503 and the projections 507 are complex and difficult to manufacture, so the design of the electrical connector is not appropriate for inexpensive mass production. Furthermore, the electrical connector can not be conveniently assembled or dissembled, and the projections 507 are easily abraded over time, so that a reliable attachment with the panel cannot be attained. Additionally, the projections 507 are vulnerable to being damaged by strong insertion forces.